SCAR
The SCAR is the primary assault rifle for United States Marine Corps and the US Army Special Forces of 2020. The player is equipped with a SCAR in the beginning of Crysis and Crysis Warhead. The SCAR also appears as a common assault rifle in Crysis 2, alongside the SCARAB. The SCAR is availible in the muliplayer modes for all three games. __TOC__ History The SCAR was introduced in 2018 by Scrutch Industries, a US-based company, and fielded into the U.S. military and special forces units. The SCAR utilizes the 6.8 Remington SPC round rather than the 5.56x45mm NATO round that most countries are using which allows for a larger magazine capacity and has no effect on combat effectiveness. This is quite strange however, as the 6.8 (as seen in in-game textures) is a lot larger than the 5.56 and quite a bit more powerful. According to MyCrysis, the SCAR is part of the Superior Combat Assault Rifle family, which consist of the SCARE sniper variant, the SCAR, and the SCARAB. SCAR Variations By the year 2023, the SCAR had switched to a smaller, custom "4mm SCAR" round and become the weapon of choice with the US Armed Forces, resulting in different variations: *The basic SCAR, which is a general purpose assault rifle *The SCARAB, which is a carbine variant of the SCAR. *The SCARE, which is a sniper variant. Specifics The SCAR holds 40 rounds per magazine, (1 additional round can be chambered, allowing 41 rounds maximum), and the player can carry 280 rounds as maximum ammo in reserve. It is capable of both fully-automatic and semi-automatic fire, and can fire tranquilizing darts (with tactical attachment: only availible in Crysis and Crysis Warhead) and rifle grenades (with grenade launcher attachment). It is accurate enough to be effective at medium to long range, and has a decent rate of fire in fully automatic mode. Advantages The SCAR is a well-rounded weapon that can use almost every attachment for rifles, with the exception of Incendiary Ammo (exclusive to the FY71). This rifle is very effective in most situations due to its accuracy, velocity, and strength compared to the FY71 because of the 6.8x43mm rounds' greater impact velocity and wounding effects than the 5.56x45mm NATO and the many other small assault rifle cartridges. It loses little damage over distance due to advanced bullet design of SCAR. The SCAR also includes two camos. As seen in Crysis, it is black colored... The other camo is seen only in Crysis Warhead where it resembles a digital based camo seen in Crysis 2. Yet, because of the enviroment - 'pixels' on the camo are painted green, brown, black, yellow, looking more like woodland type. Disadvantages The SCAR's ammo is very scarce throughout Crysis until the level Exodus. There is a large supply of SCAR ammo in the beginning of Assault, although it is the only major chance to stock up before Exodus. It may be preferable to use up the SCAR early and switch it with FY71 (which has more abundant ammunition), although other players may prefer to conserve the SCAR's ammunition for as long as possible with accurate semi-automatic fire. The very fact that the FY71 is so common means that there is no hurry to use up the SCAR's ammunition. The SCAR's high rate of fire can lead to wasted ammunition more easily than other weapons when using the fully automatic fire mode. Accepted Attachments Crysis and Crysis Warhead *Reflex Sight *Assault Scope *Sniper Scope *Silencer *Laser Pointer *Flashlight *Grenade Launcher *Tactical attachment Crysis 2 *Reflex Sight *Assault Scope *Laser Pointer *Extended Clip *Semi-Automatic *Grenade Launcher *Gauss Attachment *Light Shotgun *Holographic Decoy Gallery File:scar 1.png|The SCAR as it appears in Crysis and Crysis Warhead File:SCAR.jpg File:Editor_2012-02-03_18-00-15-06.jpg|The SCAR in Crysis File:Crysis_2012-02-04_12-25-35-35.jpg|The SCAR's iron sights File:Crysis_2012-02-04_12-25-06-86.jpg|Customizing the SCAR in Crysis and Crysis Warhead File:Scarclean.png|The SCAR in Crysis 2 File:Scariron.png File:Scarreflex.png File:Scargrenade.png File:Scargauss.png File:Scarassault.png Trivia Crysis and Crysis Warhead *In Crysis Warhead, the SCAR has Woodland camouflage applied to it. *Pre-release materials and literature portrayed the SCAR as the most customizable weapon in the game. However, the FY71 is more customizable than the SCAR, as it can use all of the SCAR's attachments and Incendiary Ammo. *Incendiary ammo exists for the SCAR, but is never used or shown in either singleplayer or multiplayer. *A variant of the SCAR, the SCARAB, appears in Crysis 2. *There is another variant of the SCAR dubbed the "Alpha SCAR", which is seen being used during the Crysis Demo video. The "Alpha SCAR" is usable through player-made modifications. *In the novel by Nikolas Wolff, the SCAR is chambered in standard 5.56x45 mm NATO Round and the rate of fire is stated to be 850+. This maybe the specifics of the "Alpha SCAR" (mentioned above). Also, appearently, a SCAR-Model is in development which can be adapted to different calibers. However, the weapon is not present in Crysis 2. It is possible that development had not finished. *In the console versions of the the first Crysis, the SCAR's iron sights are changed from "open" iron sights to the "closed" apature sight, the same one seen on the SCAR in Crysis 2. *There is a hidden and unused ammo type called "tag bullet" for the SCAR that allows the player to tag any AI they shoot at on the radar and map. Crysis 2 *In the beta version of the game, the SCAR could be silenced. *Again, like its Crysis predecessor, the SCAR is the standard firearm for the US marines encountered by Alcatraz; these generally use the "Ranged SCAR", a SCAR equipped with an assault scope. *the SCAR's type will change depending on the attachments: the Ranged SCAR is a ''S''CAR mounted with an assaut scope and the Demolition SCAR is a SCAR mounted with an assault scope and grenade launcher. Category:Weapons Category:Crysis Weapons Category:Crysis Warhead Weapons Category:Assault Rifles